


the globes

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, but i don't care he's mine now, god bless dev patel, i've never seen an episode of this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Anwar cares about an award show for once.
Relationships: Anwar/Reader, Anwar/You





	the globes

“YN,” Anwar’s voice is soft against your ear, “wake up.” His front is flat against your back in your shared home and it’s too early for whatever antics he’s trying to start. 

“No.” You reply shortly, tightening your grip on your pillow. He’d worn you out the night before and the least he could do was let you sleep in peace. 

But then there’s silence as his large warm hands reposition you to your back. You hear him groan in frustration about how you “sleep like your dead.” 

“What?” You sigh.

“We got a nom.” He barely annunciates, pressing the words into your bare skin messily. You don’t full comprehend, but he doesn’t care, biting down on your collarbone. 

Your lack of comprehension isn’t your fault. The scratch of his beard is distracting. 

“For what?” He huffs and you push down a smile. 

“For our movie!” He exclaims, he always called it that because you wouldn’t. You, a total unknown, had come out of nowhere and saved the entire costume department. 

“For David? You got it?” Your suddenly too awake, pulling back to look at his face. His smile’s so big, his eyes are crinkling at the edges. 

Sometimes it drives you insane how beautiful he is. 

“This film wouldn’t have happened without you.” Anwar positions himself on top of you, back between your legs, letting a hand take a grip on your ass. Your body’s starting to hum and it wasn’t even eight in the morning. 

He’s walking a line between tired and wired, and your right there with him. 

“Fucking hero, saving the day.” He nips harshly at your sensitive neck, soothing the bite with his tongue. You’d only just woken up! You can’t handle this!

“It was all selfish, you let me dress you up like a doll.” Anwar kisses you slow, and you bite on his lower lip as he pulls away. He groans and it steals the air from your lungs. 

“So those plaid pants …” Anwar trails off, pressing kisses into your chin. Anwar’s a contradiction, he’s slow but he’s also wired. He makes you feel as if your drunk, but also completely clear.

“How about I take you out today, set you loose at the fabric store for a few hours.” Your noses brush as you slide your hands over his shoulders, his weight has you desperate. 

You are so happy.

“How about we stay in.”


End file.
